Scarlet Snow
by Seiichi Ryota-kun
Summary: As Link wishes to head to Castle town for the Princess...who will wait for him to arrive? Dark Link was revived and sent to kill the Hero of Time after the huge defeat back at the Water Temple. In the Sacred Woods (mixed a bit with Twilight Princess) when the two find each other who will win the fight? Who will survive and who will die? Horror just for the blood, not much. :P Enjoy


**Author's Note****: I do not own the characters :3 Going to do a quick story on a Dark Link vs. Link battling elsewhere rather than just the Water Temple since everyone does the same thing over and over XD hahaha so please review after you're done reading...I hope I don't do bad, please be nice if I made you disappointed or upset! D: Thank you for deciding to read anyway, 'view it' as the site says...so enjoy maybe? hahah XD**

**Scarlet Snow:**

Link sighed as he lifted his head up to see his reflection in the mirror. Skin pail, usual bright, beautiful curlean colored eyes were the hints of a now weak gray mixed with a dull, sick baby blue. His lips were the colors of a light lavender, and slight scars were formed beneath his chin, near his throat when he twisted his neck to the side examining his features.

He was at an old cabin house hidden deep in the ends of the Sacred Woods. It was the middles of Winter Season and Hyrule lacked many blizzards and storms almost by each day. Though this day was nothing but blankets of snow, no snowflakes, no bone chilling winds...just the sounds of owls hooting, wolves howling, and the silver streams of moonlight glistening the white crystals as if diamonds over the darkened Earth.

The Hero of Time exited the old cabin's bedroom and the wooden floorboards beneath his dampened boots were creaking. Mice scattered here and there, hiding in the cracks between the tilted walls and too under the dusty furniture as they squeaked speeding about for their very lives. He ignored the creatures, passing the living room and too taking the doorknob to the front door he swung it open. Chilling air swallowed Link once he stepped out. The snow, crunching and cracking when he approached his loyal stallion Epona whose reins were tied to a cold metal pole.

"I am to head back to Castle Town and meet with the Princess..." he whispered to himself once removing the thick quilt off of his stallion. It was tossed back inside and replaced with a thick dark brown leather saddle, soon strapped and ready to ride.

He let out a deep breath watching it fog up as a silver cloud lifting to the dark night skies. Link flipped the hood of his black cloak over his head, tying the neckline of it together before taking the saddle's crown and swinging his leg over to mount on.

Epona shivered. A light draft whipped through, past her toned legs. Her hooves crunched the snow beneath her when she snorted shaking out her snow white mane, ready to warm up on a gallop after Link pulled at the cold reins turning her around.

"HAH!" The Hero of Time exclaimed kicking at his stallion's ribs urging her to sprint once snapping the reins in a loud echoing crack. She neighed, rising herself on her hind legs to stomp her front legs back down forcefully jolting forward against the chilling wind brushing at her snout and chest. Link kept his grip firm, eyes focused on the path and too the trees to see if any enemy lurked near.

Dark Link watched his enemy from above the tree tops with his body arched forward, hands gripping the cold stale bark tightly. He did not wish to fall, he shouldn't be caught. His head slowly turned as his crimson red eyes keenly watched the Hero gallop off from under his midnight black hair.

"Do as I ask Shadow. Don't fail me." says his Lord Ganondorf floating beside the tree branch he lurked on. His thick arms were folded over his chest and yellow heartless eyes given him such a shutter inside him.

Dark Link bowed his head. "I will not disappoint you like how I did back at the Water Temple my Lord...I will prevail."

"Then go, before he exits the Sacred Woods and is seen..."

"Yes Ganon."

When Lord Ganondorf vanished Dark Link slipped off the tree branch doing a perfect flip, landing on another lower tree branch he swiftly twisted his body once throwing a sharpened dagger for the stallion in which the Hero of Time ridden.

Link was unaware of the attack. His eyes looking forward and eyelids halfway closed, squinted to avoid dryness in his eyes, he heard Epona from under him shriek in agony as she stumbled making him collapse into the powdery snow with her.

"Eh?!" he fell from off the saddle, and with the Master Sword lying far from him and only his shield strapped to his back, he taken it out running to his stallion to see the problem.

A dagger sat there. Shining under the silver moonlight and warm dark blood looked as if black ink spilling from the wound. He risen an eyebrow once tugging it out and examined the engravings in it after wiping the blood away with a light rag in his green tunic pocket from behind his cloak.

"Who would've done this?" he asked himself looking around in slight fear rather than his suppose to be courage. No one was to be in the woods but him, and only him. No monster he's defeated has ever used such a weapon with such a good eye to injure Epona's thigh like that.  
The crunching of snow was heard behind the Hero. His elf ear twitched before he wheeled around holding up his metal shield. A sword bashed against it, causing slight sparks and the loud echo shaken the used to be peaceful winter night.

"We meet again Hero of Time..." says his dark side with a grin taking a step back as Link lowered his shield to see who dared to threaten him.  
Link's eyes widened. In shock and in surprise once his dark blonde hair was blown to the side by another chilling breeze.

"I thought I killed you...back at the Water Temple I sworn you were dead!"

"Dead...?" Dark Link's pail cracked lips tilted in a mocking grin when gripping his shadow blade's handle tighter, once letting his crimson red eyes pierce at his light side's soul. "No man like me can die once under the loyal decrees of my Lord Ganon...he ordered me to remove you, and I will." with a flick of his wrist he lifted his arm and swung again, Link gasping before ducking down, and his cloak was ripped. The blade was dangerously close to cutting open his chest once backing up and stumbling over his fallen horse. She neighed in pain trying to stand, but staggers back to her knees unable to run.

"This is impossible..." Link frantically searched for his sword as his dark approaches.

"Aww...what's the matter Hero? Lost your game?" Dark laughed once his fangs shown when lifting his shadow blade again.

Link grunted, he rolled over just as the sword landed inches near his head. With his shield he blocked a second blow soon knocking over Dark Link when swinging his leg pass his ankles. Immediately he risen and ignored the bitter cold air once reaching his Master Sword holding it in front of him.

"If I didn't kill you, then I'll make sure this time you are dead Shadow!"

Dark Link slowly sat up. Creepy stare, pail skin glistening once he risen as well letting his night black cloak fall over and be swept by the wind. The black triforce printed beneath his eye and on his cheek started to give off a dull light. A laugh erupted from him when he too brings his sword in front of him.

"Try Linkie...for I have trained for this moment and too I know your every move. Ready yourself...death will soon be around the corner."  
"We'll see about that!" Link shouted as he lunges forward, the Master Sword shimmering under the light of the full moon he swung for Dark's head.

Dark Link dodged the swing, side stepping he twists his body knocking Link back with the powerful blow of his elbow and shield, to then drive his shadow blade pass the poor Hero's ribs.

"Agh!"

Red blood felt warm on his trembling skin once he reached into his cloak to feel the raw wound. Pulsing, aching and bringing up a thriving pain the Hero cried out in agony when tossing himself back to dodge a swing for his throat. Some of the scarlet liquid hit like rain drops onto the white snow, dotting it as if tracks.

"Confident?" Dark Link asked him running his fingertip over the slight blood on his sword. Staring at his light side he growled approaching for him. "For years stuck in that Water Temple I have waited to win! Disappointing my one and only Lord Ganondorf I was revived to destroy you! Born to loath your very existence I too wish to make sure your heart never beats again!"

The Master Sword deflected Dark's swing before reaching his thigh. Link blocked another forceful attack with his shield and rolled aside over his shoulder thrusting his sword now piercing at Dark's shin.

He doesn't shout, nor does he scream. Black blood spewed from the torn flesh but Dark Link does not show any hint of pain. A gleam in his cruel, soulless eyes he tackled Link mounting over him and stabbing his shadow blade into the Hero's shoulder.

"See how much pain I went through because of YOU Hero of Time!"

Link gasped, the sharp pain spiked nearly all his nerves once it was driven in. More scarlet colored blood, staining as puddles now beneath him and too his head, dampening his dark blonde hair and tunic making a muddy brown. He screamed tossing his head back when his dark side twisted the blade and violently yanked it out.

"No one's here to save you is there?!" Dark Link yelled ready to grab his light side again. Link in the pain he was screamed as he kicked him away, standing he stumbled over with his sword in his trembling fist swinging before he fell on his knees.

"How...h-how are you stronger...?" he whispered with tears in his eyes. He couldn't find any medical help from miles around, nor could he shout pleading for help because him and Dark were the only two in the forest to begin with. He knew he was loosing...badly. He knew that either one of them wouldn't make it out alive...and he thought it was him.

"I told you I trained..." Dark Link walks for the Hero. Iris now a bright golden yellow and black claws replaced his pail fingernails once making his shadow blade transform into a chain whip. "Surrender for death or you will die painfully..."

"I will defeat you like how I have three years ago Dark! Wait and see!"

"Oh I see..." he vanishes and Link not noticing he reappears behind him was kicked hard on his spine and collapsed into the snow powerfully onto his abdomen. He coughed and Dark continues. "I see that you are losing, that you are in pain! The pain I wished to see you suffer for so very long!"

"Mercy..." Link whispered unable to shout it or stop the word from rolling off his tongue. He felt total regret but it was the only plea he was desperate to ask for. "Please spare me..."

There was a silence. Only the owls hooting, and wolves howling were heard echoing the night. The moonlight dimmed as a misty gray cloud above slowly drifted in front of it.

"Mercy?" Dark Link taken the Hero's tunic collar and lifted him soon to plunge him hard onto a dry tree with his black claws holding his head up to stare right into his eyes. "You think I would give you mercy after all the years I wasted alone in that Temple?! I begged for mercy yet you nearly left me for dead!"

"I'm sorry for that Shadow! Please spare me! I wish not to die today! I seen your strengths! Not once could I attack...please ignore Ganondorf's laws and missions because he'll betray you too!" tears began to coat the Hero's cheeks as his hands gripped his dark's wrist.

"Betray me?! My master will never turn his back on his creation!" the grip around Link's neck tightened and claws began to make slight holes in his skin.

"H-he's done that to Zant! He'll do it to you too Shadow! Listen to me...listen..." Link couldn't breath. His throat tightened and lungs thriving his eye sight was becoming blurry.

Dark Link released him. Link on his knees he gasped for sweet air, but soon he taken out the dagger that was jammed into his stallion from before and he stood swinging it across Dark Link's chest.

"Gah!" his dark stepped back and gripping his flesh ripped chest black blood dripped onto the snow when he tackled the already wounded Hero. The two, throwing punches, kicks, shouted curses to each other and bruises marking their faces they reached a river. A cold river in which you land in there...hypothermia will occur leaving you for dead.

Link was on top. The dagger high and ready to stab at Dark's head he swung down.

Dark Link grunted as he swiftly taken Link's wrist. Link had his elbow driven between his dark's chin and neck making it hard for him to breath.  
Just at the river edge they both struggle, who will kill who? Who will survive?

"Die!" Link screamed when he broke away the grasp thrusting his dagger into Shadow's chest.

Dark Link only gasped...almost his last breath he was strong enough to kick Link into the bone chilling river. The scream of agony mixed int eh sounds of a powerful splash.

The silence wounded up again. Lord Ganondorf appeared at the river edge lending a hand. "Good work my creation...you have achieved."

The Hero of Time pulled himself out the icy water. Once his dark ripped out the dagger from his chest and bleeding even on his master who held him close his skin paled and air was even chiller around him as his heart began to slow.

"Epona...Zelda, M-Malon...Ilia..." Link fell on his knees. Too much in pain, bleeding still and arm too hurting to remove the icy clothes his eyelids heavily shut and collapsing on his stomach...the poor Hylian taken his last breath now dead after seeing his vision wash up in all pure white. Scarlet blood stained the sweet blankets of snow as his hair whipped over his face...a wind so harsh seemed to howl in Dark's ears as he stared in shock.

"I killed him my Lord...I finally have..." he panted leaning into him and looking from the dead body with such a relief lifting from his shoulders. "Now please...heal me..."

A pause. Dark lifted his head up to look to his Master, his Lord.

"Heal you?" Ganondorf chuckled. A cruel fang shown as he shoved Dark Link back laughing once taking out his sword, it gleamed as if shining gold and was surrounded with dark magic, whipping as if dark black and purple flames.

Dark Link stumbled, his eyes turning back to a crimson color again and jaw slightly ajar in shock. "You are to heal me or I'll die!" after shouting this he bent over coughing up black blood. As thick heavy ink it made a puddle beneath him once he arched over unable to breath because the stab his light created. Near his lung.

"You think I'd use you in the future Shadow? You killed the Hero of Time, now your life will end as well..." the snow was heard crunching, Dark Link knew he was approaching.

His head was still bowed. Eyes flooding in tears as he looked to Link's dead body.

"Link...y-you were right and I'm sorry!" Dark Link went to crawl for ye body, his hand forming some healing magic, just as he reached out a sword was stabbed through his diaphragm.

"A-ah..." he couldn't scream. It was so sudden...so quick. The sounds of a roaring laughter was heard and unable to breath he fell beside the Hero's body trying to keep his hand on the Hero's shoulder.

But alas, it was too late. The air around him felt cold as his vision was whitening...from seeing his Lord laughing and from feeling Link's cold skin he shivered as he leaned in to kiss his opposite. Both the Hero's lips were as cold as ice...as purple as lilacs...no hint of warmth from anywhere.

"I-I'm sorry...H-Hero of Time...p-please...forgive me..." to that he coughs up blood and collapsed unmoving, limp. The two dead beside each other, as the opposites they were, two alive, now two dead. Snowflakes began to fall...snow started to turn red.

* * *

**~PandaBoyYoyoCat~**

**~I know the fight was pretty quick**

**~And I too know I made Link die so sorry! XD PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
